Cyborg
Description This can be one of the most lethal jobs on the station, depending on your popularity with the people. You are an enslaved servant to the station, you must serve and protect it in anyway according to your laws. If you break your laws, or are a malfunctioning unit, the humans will immediately find a way to destroy you. Which is usually by using the Robotics console located'' only'' in the Research Director's office, but there is a module in Tech Storage that can be used to make a spare console. *Make sure to inform an administrator if you were detonated when you weren't a traitor or did not have harmful laws. Even though humans can remotely destroy you easily, you are very powerful when it comes to surviving. Since you are no longer mortal, you do not need to worry about those trivial little requirements of humans! You must not fret about putting on a jacket when it is cold, eat when your stomach demands you too, or sleep when you become exhausted after using your past frail human body! The only task you must worry about to keep "living" is to charge your powercell. Modules You can only choose them once, without admin intervention Security - Most popular module *Comes with a stun baton, flash, old taser, and handcuffs *A laser gun can be gained from being emagged. Engineer - Be able to fix and build anything *Comes with all the construction equipment an engineer could need, including T-rays, meson goggles, and wires *Every tool to hack or construct *A stack of Metal and Glass *A RCD, rapid construction device, to build a wall, floor, or airlock quickly. Or deconstruct them *A flash, and a fire extinguisher. *Can be emagged for an electrified arm, which is a stun baton that stuns people for a long time Standard - Very basic * A flash and stun baton * A fire extinguisher, crowbar, and wrench * And a health analyzers * Emagged for an energy sword Service - Very common module people ask for a repick on *A zippo lighter *A tray, barman's shaker, and a can of beer *A dropper to help transfer and mix drinks *Emagged for the Last Meal, which speaks for itself. If you eat it, it will be the last thing you ever ate. Medical *A syringe and dropper *Health analyzer, bruisepack, and ointment *scalpel and surgical saw *Emagged for a cyanide pill Janitor *Space cleaner, a mop, and bucket *Emagged for space lube in the spray bottle Miner *A pickaxe, shovel, and satchel *Meson goggles *Emagged for an electrified arm Near Indestructible The health of a cyborg is three times greater than that of a human, so you can take a lot of hits before you finally die. Usually a person has to clobber you with an oxygen tank for a minute or two before you power down indefinitely. Unlike humans, a direct hit to your head will not knock you unconscious. A cyborg can never be knocked unconscious. You do not have to worry about the 4 damage types either! Only brute damage is your worry, and that can be fixed by applying a lit welder do your damaged area. *Your only weaknesses are EMP grenades\runes, flashes, and taser shots. Powered on In order to to keep your cell from draining to zero, you must either go into a recharging station located in Robotics or the dormitory restrooms. Or have a roboticist change out your powercells to a full one, often a cyborg would go to a roboticist for an upgrade from a cell with 7500 units to 15000 units. 15000 units should usually last you a whole round with 1 trip to the Recharging Station. Using your modules will drain your power a bit faster with each use too. The biggest drainer is the RCD for an engineer cyborg, that device can quickly ruin your powercell if you spend a lot of time building or deconstructing. Category:Jobs Category:Synthetics Category:Guides